Problemas Phantom
by Astaroth The Killer
Summary: Danny observa que sus padres están muy peleados y quiere saber qué les sucede. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton era un típico chico normal de 14 años con una vida normal de estudiante de la Secundaria Casper. Pero eso era una fachada, él tenía una identidad secreta que sólo sus dos amigos conocían, él era Danny Phantom, el superhéroe de la ciudad de Amity Park.

Lo que le paso a continuación es una aventura que no tiene mucha acción pero si es muy intensa.

Él llegaba de la escuela alegremente pues no había tenido problema con fantasma o bravucón alguno.

Pero cuando iba a entrar en la cocina escuchó a sus padres hablando muy fuerte.

Ese doctor está loco, mi forma de vida esta bien como esta. Decía su padre.

Pero Jack entiende que lo dice por tu bien. Decía su madre.

Soy científico, Maddie yo mismo inventaré algo para ayudarme. Se le escuchaba soberbio al señor fenton.

No necesitas hacer eso, sólo tienes que seguir sus indicaciones, hacer dieta, dejar el trabajo estresante y tomarte estas pastillas.

"Pastillas? Acaso papá está enfermo de algo?"pensó Danny, si hablaban sobre una visita al médico es porque algo le pasaba a su padre y eso le preocupaba.

No necesito esas pastillas, yo funciono bien.

Danny escucha el sonido de algo cayendo en el tacho de basura.

Jack no seas terco. La vos de su mamá se oía furiosa. Eso no solo te perjudica a ti SINO TAMBIÉN A MI.

Danny entonces entró a la cocina y les habló.

Papá, mamá pasa algo?

Cuando vieron a su hijo aparecer, Jack y Maddie cambiaron su forma de actuar.

Ee no, no cariñito no pasa nada. Decía su mamá con una sonrisa aunque Danny podía ver que sus ojos estaban rojos por algunas lagrimas que le salieron.

Sí, todo está bien. Le contestó su papa.

Danny aun no estaba convencido y cuando iba a preguntarles más, jack dijo:

Creo que mejor me voy al sótano a trabajar en mis nuevos inventos. Luego bajó a dicho lugar.

Y yo tengo que ir a hacer unas compras. Le dijo su madre que también se iba de la cocina. El almuerzo está en el horno, sírvete.

El chico adolescente aun tenía dudas en la cabeza, el sabia que sus padres no actuaban muy normales como otros padres por ser cazafantasmas pero algo en este momento los hacia actuar mas raro.

Tambien estás preocupado por ellos verdad?

Danny se asusto al escuchar esa voz, era de su hermana mayor Jazz, que había entrado a la cocina.

Pues, si estoy algo preocupado por ellos. Que crees que les esté pasando?

Sé lo que les está pasando, mejor dicho lo que le está pasando a papa.

Danny presto atención a lo que decía su hermana.

Papa ya llego a esa edad en que su cuerpo ya no actua como debe actuar, y por eso está así.

Danny no lograba captar la idea de la explicación de su hermana, pero para que ella no se diera cuenta que estaba sin entender movia la cabeza de arriba abajo como afirmando que entendía.

Además mama ya cumplió los 40 y ya esta entrando en crisis, psicológicamente ella piensa que ya no es la misma mujer atractiva que era en su juventud…

De hecho la señora Fenton era muy atractiva, Danny a veces pensaba que su papá era un suertudo al tenerla, su padre era gordo y ancho como un ropero y no era muy inteligente, pero tampoco se explicaba como podía hacer tantos inventos siendo tan despistado.

Maddie tenía el cabello corto castaño un poco pelirrojo, unos lindos ojos violetas más violetas que Elizabeth taylor y su sonrisa hermosa que Danny había heredado, eso esa sólo su rostro.

Su cuerpo era otra cosa, las rutinas de entrenamiento en artes marciales le habían hecho que su cuerpo se mantuviera en forma, y se veía mucho mejor por el traje azul que siempre llevaba puesto que resaltaba su busto bien dotado, una cintura estrecha como de avispa y unas caderas anchas que daban paso a unas piernas largas y fuertes, pero lo mejor que tenía era su trasero grande redondo y bien parado y con ese traje apretado resaltaba bastante y llamaba la atención de cuanto hombre (vivo o muerto) la viera, incluso a Danny también le había atraído ese atributo materno.

Pero mama sigue siendo atractiva. Dijo Danny sin fijarse en lo que decía a su hermana poniéndose rojo por decirlo.

Tal vez para ti que eres su hijo. Dijo Jazz pensando que Danny sólo lo decía por compasión a su mamá. Pero para ella misma no lo parece y por eso busca la opinión de un hombre, un hombre de verdad…

Yaya entiendo. Dijo Danny pero pensaba "de qué rayos habla ella?"

Y como papa es lo más cercano que tiene, ella espera que él le de su opinión como hombre o que se lo demuestre…

Ya ya… "Sigo sin entender"

Pero si papa no logra 'demostrarle' que sigue viéndose atractiva (Jazz hacía señas con los dedos) entonces eso la deprime, entiendes?

Eh si.

Dime la verdad entiendes? Le pregunto su hermana.

Okay, no entiendo. Dijo rendido Danny. Me puedes explicar mejor?

Lamentablemente todavía eres un niño para entender de cosas de adultos.

Dicho esto jazz salió de la cocina yéndose a la casa de una amiga a estudiar, aunque todavía en su mente pensaba preocupada: "Calma Jazz, el sólo dice eso porque es su madre y psicológicamente los hijos siempre ven a su madre como el ser mas hermoso del planeta. Es normal."

Danny se quedo ahí con la cara de enojo de que su hermana lo tratara como un niño despistado. Por curiosidad fue a revisar el tacho de basura a ver si hallaba algo que le ayudara a entender que pasaba con sus padres. Encontró lo que su papa había botado, un frasco de pastillas que decía viagra.

Eso no ayudo mucho a su inexperto cerebro de adolescente, asi que dejo el frasquito donde estaba.

La tarde la pasó normal como todos lo días. Salió al centro comercial con sus amigos Sam y Tucker, fueron a los videojuegos a enviciarse con las maquinitas, intento ligarse a Paulina, fue rechazado humillantemente por Paulina, se fue a desahogar sus penas comiendo hamburguesas con sus amigos, se le apareció el fantasma de las cajas dispuesto a fregarle más la tarde, se transformo en Danny Phantom, atrapo al fantasma de las cajas, lo dejó escapar 'accidentalmente', lo volvió a atrapar, fue perseguido por Skulker, le pateo el culo metalico a Skulker, o sea, la típica rutina de cualquier adolescente norteamericano con superpoderes fantasmales.

Para cuando termino con sus aventuras en la ciudad y regresaba a casa ya era muy tarde como casi las 10. El ya estaba nervioso, pues sabia que sus padres estarían en la sala esperando por el listos para darle un sermón por llegar tarde.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta no encontró a nadie, todo estaba a oscuras asi que caminó a la cocina y se comio unos biscochos y una vaso de leche y luego subió al segundo piso para dormir de una vez.

Vio que de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres salía luz, tal vez estaban despiertos así que pensó que si pasaba por ahí lo escucharían.

"Me transformaré en fantasma". Pensó.

Se transformo en Phantom y luego se hizo invisible y paso levitando frente a la puerta.

Pero luego escuchó algo detrás de la puerta. Eran murmullos y risitas de sus padres. Cosa rara pensó si en la tarde estaban discutiendo ahora reian. Esto le causo curiosidad y quiso ver que pasaba ahí dentro.

Para hacer eso uso el poder de la intangibilidad y paso por la puerta.

Adentro vio a sus padres que estaban por iniciar una sesión se sexo. Primero estaban de rodillas en la cama dándose besos muy apasionadamente con lengua. Jack se concentraba en acariciar los pechos de Maddie, quien llevaba puesta un pijama color verde amarillo de dos piezas.

Ella dejaba escapar gemidos cuando separaban sus labios y su esposo le apretaba con más fuerza sus senos. Esta era una nueva faceta que Danny no había visto en su madre antes, aunque ya la había visto besarse con su padre antes pero no la había visto así con tanta excitación en su rostro. Esto hizo que el adolescente también empezara a excitarse.

Jack dejo la parte superior del cuerpo de su querida esposa y la recostó sobre las sabanas y luego llevo sus manos hacia los pantalones de ella y comenzó a quitárselos, Maddie ayudo levantando las caderas y quedando en un calzón tanga blanco. Jack entonces le dio la vuelta y ella quedo boca abajo.

Ahí a Danny casi se le salen los ojos al ver el trasero más hermoso y deseado de todas las mamás de Amity park, pareciera que fueran dos grandes colinas separadas por un rio de tela que era la tanga.

Mientras Danny se ganaba con la vista, su padre Jack continuaba con su labor amatoria. Posó sus grandes manos sobre las nalgas preciosas de su mujer, al parecer las manos del gordo estaban hechas por la naturaleza a la medida de esas gloriosas masas de carne de su mujer.

Maddie soltaba risitas cuando Jack se las apretaba con fuerza y sus mejillas se ponían más coloradas por la excitación, hasta se daba el gusto de menear su culito, esto fue como una señal para su esposo de que pasara a la siguiente etapa. Jack tomó la tanga blanca y comenzó a deslizarla por todo el derrier de la pelocastaña, la prenda pasaba por sus nalgas apretándolas hasta que pasaron y estas carnosidades quedaron al aire totalmente y luego paso la tanga por sus piernas y las tiró hacia un lado del cuarto, para ser mas exactos cerca de donde se hallaba el invisible Danny.

El chico se acercó hacia ese pedazo de tela y vio que tenia manchas, seguramente eran los fluidos vaginales de su mama, se acerco mas y pudo oler el aroma a hembra en celo que despedia.

Luego siguió viendo a sus padres. Ahora Jack tomo ambas nalgas y las separó y lo que hizo causo que a Danny se le abriera la boca de la impresión. Su padre paso su lengua por el canalillo de ese trasero, esto hizo que Maddie emitiera suspiros de excitación.

Mmmmmmmmmm… si…. Si….decia la señora fenton.

"Al parecer le gusta mucho eso" pensaba el chico fantasma.

Entonces Maddie dejó salir un fuerte gemido y luego aceleraba su respiración. Danny se dio cuenta al ver que su padre tenia toda la cara aplastada contra ese trasero que él le estaba metiendo su lengua en el ano de su madre haciendo que su esposa recibiera ondas de placer que estremecían todo su cuerpo de mujer madura.

Si… uuu… uuu… Ah…. Aaa…

Jack prácticamente le estaba usado su lengua para follar el culo de su mujer.

Eso… si…. Aa…. Jack… si… amor… si… decía Maddie moviendo su trasero de arriba abajo para seguirle el ritmo de la penetraciones de lengua. Si…. Mmmmmmmmmmmm… se mordió el labio con placer mostrando en su rostro lo que seria un preludio al orgasmo.

Entonces Jack se detuvo, tenia la respiración agitada de tanto tener la nariz cubierta y dejo a medias a su esposa. Pero ella no se enojo por haberle dejado a medio camino de un orgasmo. Ella sabia que lo bueno estaba por llegar.

Se dio la vuelta de cuerpo entero mirando a su marido a los ojos con una cara que Danny sólo podía ver en las actrices porno que veía a escondidas en la casa de Tucker.

Danny sabia que su madre estaba pidiendo a su padre que le diera lo que se merece. Jack, que para otras cosas no era muy listo comprendió esa mirada y comenzó a desbrocharse los pantalones de su pijama y bajo el cierre y luego se bajo los bóxers dejando salir su miembro.

Ahí su hijo pudo ver la buena "herramienta" que se cargaba su padre, era como de mas de 30 centimetros, si mas de 30 centimetros que se cargaba el señor fenton en longitud y se podía agregar que tuviera hasta tuviera 10 de diametro. Era como si la naturaleza compensara su constante idiotez cerebral con carne extra en su entrepierna.

Maddie observaba el enorme tronco de su esposo, se pasaba la lengua por los labios como saboreando ese mostro de cabeza rosada que era el pene de su hombre. Notaba que estaba algo caída, pero ella sabia como despertarla. Como era una experta con las piernas dando patadas de karate, sobre todos con los pies, uso este talento para masajear la pinga de Jack.

Ahora era el gordo patriarca de la familia quien disfrutaba de caricias, sentía como los dedos de su querida mujer tocaban cada vena y como le daban suaves golpecitos en sus hinchadas bolas del tamaño de dos limones.

Después de un rato el "quinto miembro" de los fentons (o sea la polla de Jack) estaba duro y firme como una pistola cazafantasma hasta se podía decir que había aumentado de tamaño hasta llegar a los 40 centimentros mientras su cabeza estaba roja y hinchada como si fuera una manzana.

Maddie reia triunfante cuando vio que su labor dio resultado. Entonces separó las piernas mostrando su conchita brillante por la cantidad de fluidos que soltaba de la excitación y como si no fuera bastante con tanta humedad, se lamio su mano y la paso por la entrada de su vagina y miraba a su marido como si lo invitara a "pasar".

Pero Jack no fue directo al "asunto" en lugar de eso fue a la mesita de noche y abrió un cajón y sacó de ahí uno de sus inventos: los condones Fenton (para una protección total decía un eslogan inventado también por el).

Danny alzo una ceja en señal de sorpresa al ver semejante locura de su padre, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver una mueca de fastidio en el rostro de su madre como si ella le aburriera eso.

De todas formas Jack continuo con lo que hacia, tomo uno de los condones el extraextragrande, lógicamente para semejante tamaño de verga y se lo puso por todo el miembro.

Ahora bien protegido podía pasar a la bóveda de armas como dijo que se refería a la depilada y hermosa vagina de Maddie. Suavemente posó la punta de la cabeza viril en la entrada y lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella. Maddie sentía cosquillas como la puntita del condon toco levemente su clítoris cuando Jack guiaba su pene por el agujero correcto.

Los labios vaginales de la mujer madre de dos niños se comenzaron a separar y ella se mordía los labios de su boca cuando sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a entrar dentro de su vagina.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA… exclamo la señora cuando por fin esa cabezota entro completamente en su intimidad.

Danny pensó por un momento que su mama se había lastimado y la verdad era que Maddie si tenia algo de dolor pero al poco rato se le paso y lo demostró dándole una sonrisa a su marido. Esto calmo a Danny y le dio confianza a Jack para seguir con su "ingreso". Continuo entrando más en las profundidades de maddie, disfrutando ambos cada centímetro y sensación.

Y luego Maddie dejo salir un sonoro UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… cuando el miembro de Jack llego hasta la entrada de su útero lo que hizo que arqueara su espalda y ahí Danny pudo comprobar por los sobresalientes pezones que su madre estaba bastante excitada y no llevaba sosten alguno.

Cuando Jack ya habia ocupado todo el espacio que la concha de su mujer podía contener (aunque visiblemente quedaba unos pocos centímetros fuera), comenzó el clásico mete-saca en esa simple posición de misionero tomando las dos largas piernas de Maddie con sus manos.

Danny podía ver que su madre lo disfrutaba mucho por la cara de placer que tenia y la forma con que se tocaba los pechos aun con la pijama puesta y amasándolos fuertemente.

Oh… Oh… Oh… exclamaba la mujer cada vez que su esposo le clavaba tu enorme polla dentro de ella sintiendo ondas de placer por todo su maduro cuerpo.

Sí… sí sí… Oh Jack… decía Maddie con los ojos cerrados y lanzando gemidos que Danny supuso que ella ya estaba casi al borde de un orgasmo y como no estarlo si estaba recibiendo un fuerte ataque de clavadas en su intimidad por la polla de su querido marido.

Sigue… sigue… SIGUE… gritaba ella con locura y con una voz que enloquecía a Jack y haciéndole acelerar sus penetradas.

Esto era lo que a ella más le gustaba, saber que su cuerpo aun despertaba lujuria en los ojos de su hombre y que este le correspondía y eso le excitaba más y más hasta que ya iba a llegar al climax del placer.

AAAAAAAAAAAGGGG…

Pero luego todo se acabo cuando Jack grito mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se descargaba todo su semen dentro del condon.

(continuara)

Aclaro que este fic no tiene nada que ver con mi fic anterior, es una historia aparte que será más corta despendiendo de como lo reciban.

Y no piensen que dejé olvidado el fic de Maddie Fenton, sólo estoy tomando un descanso de tanto trabajar en ese fic. ya lo continuaré.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aca he traido la segunda parte del fic.

Lamento la demora, pero me fue imposible conectarme a fanfiction, no podía activar mi contraseña y además estaba desanimado luego de saber que no hay ningún comentario para este fic.

De todas formas los sigo.

Aquí el siguiente cap.

Jack respiraba muy fuerte y cansadamente mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Lo siento Maddie. Dijo a su esposa mientras se iba al baño.

Maddie no respondió nada, se quedó callada con la cara neutral mirando a un costado.

Una vez más las cosas habían terminado mal como sucedía en todas las noches desde que empezó el problema de Jack y como ocurría siempre ella tenía que recurrir a su propia mano para completar la labor.

Se llevo ambas manos directamente hacia sus muslos imaginándose que era acariciada por otra persona frotando la parte interior de estos y luego cuando había "entrado en calor" se llevó una mano hacia la entrada de su vagina buscando su clítoris, cuando lo encontró lo agarro delicadamente con dos dedos, sintió un escalofrio que le gusto y luego lo presionó con más fuerza recibiendo más placer que antes.

Podría quedarse así una hora entera sólo jugando con su clítoris, pero no quería que su marido regresara a la cama y la viera autocomplaciendose y pensara que era por su culpa que hacia eso (aunque la verdad si lo era), ella amaba a Jack y lo que menos quería era que se sintiera mal, así que se apresuro a terminarse ella misma.

Metió sus dedos índice y medio en su vagina como si este fuera una verga y luego se los saco y volvió a meter y así siguió por un buen rato simulando una follada, mientras se imaginaba a un amante que se la estuviera cogiendo ahí mismo en la cama matrimonial, metiendo su polla dentro de ese cuerpo maduro de mujer, se imaginaba a un amante más joven que su marido y más vigoroso y más cariñoso y con una carita de bebé con cabello negro y unos ojos azules divinos que la hacían suspirar y excitar tanto que su orgasmo no tardo mucho en llegar.

Tuvo que morderse su otra mano para que el grito de placer no se escuchara. Luego se dejo de masturbarse para disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le daba su cuerpo ya complacido pero luego le llego otra sensación: esa era de culpa y malestar por haberle sido infiel a su marido, aunque sea con el pensamiento, pero no fue sólo eso, se había imaginado a una persona que ella no debía imaginarse por ser algo prohibido para ella que era madre.

Mientras, Danny que estaba todavía ahí desde hace rato se había abierto el traje fantasma dejando salir su miembro para hacerse una paja. Pero luego de ver el desempeño de su padre en la cama, tuvo un sentimiento de lástima por su progenitor. Entonces vio a su madre recostada en la cama con las manos en su intimidad dándose placer ella sola y luego miró su rostro que en lugar de ver placer solo noto sufrimiento. Cuando vio que una lagrima salía de su ojo ya no aguanto más.

"Es hora de intervenir" pensó y con un plan en mente fue directo al baño.

Ahí en el baño Jack estaba frente al lavamanos pasándose un poco de agua por la cara para aliviarse ese sentimiento de frustración.

Cuando se miro al espejo casi pudo jurar que vio una sombra detrás de el.

La sombra era Danny quien rápidamente uso su poder para entrar en el cuerpo de su padre como hacen los fantasmas para poseer el cuerpo de un ser humano.

Ahora Danny se miro al espejo, ahora era más alto y mas gordo su cabello seguía del mismo color con algunas canas a los costados y su enorme miembro (mejor dicho el de su padre) había recuperado algo de su fuerza gracias a la energía fantasmal de Danny.

Ahora el chico Phantom en posesión del cuerpo de su Jack salió del baño rumbo a la cama. Ahí estaba su madre/esposa quien cuando ella escuchó que se aproximaba se puso de lado para que él no viera sus lagrimas, Danny ya sabia que ella había llorado y comprendía su sufrimiento.

"Mamá no te preocupes yo te haré feliz" pensaba Danny, aunque en el fondo tenia dudas y temor de lo que iba a hacer sabiendo que era su propia madre se preguntaba si seria correcto.

"Pero será por el bien de mamá y de la familia también" se decía mentalmente para darse animos.

Se aproximo a la cama y mientras lo hacia observaba muy detenidamente la silueta de Maddie iluminada por la lámpara de la mesita de noche, como ella se puso de costado sus caderas se veian más anchas haciendo que su cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas pareciera una rampa de patinaje.

Ma… digo Maddie. Dijo Danny corrigiéndose a tiempo (casi iba a decir mamá). Estas bien?

Maddie escuchaba perfectamente a su "marido", pero fingió estar dormida para no tener que verle la cara, pensó que mañana hablaría con el seriamente del problema.

Danny aun preocupado por su mamá decidió avanzar y meterse dentro de las sabanas. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y le paso la mano por su cabello. Maddie sentía la mano amorosa de su marido, quería hablarle de lo que había hecho y sobre todo de lo que lo había imaginado (o con quien se había imaginado) pero la vergüenza le mataba.

Mientras tanto el chico phantom aun intentaba que su madre se despertara intento pegar el cuerpo de Jack más cerca de ella y sin proponérselo paso su mano sobre la estrecha cintura de Maddie. Se dio cuenta que con la prisa ella todavía seguía con la mitad del cuerpo desnudo.

Danny entonces corrió la sabana lentamente hacia los pies de ella, dejando su trasero totalmente espuesto a sus ojos que casi se le salen de sus orbitas cuando lo vio, grande, redondo y brillante a la tenue luz, era como una visión celestial que hizo que su miembro se pusiera duro y listo para la acción. Ya no le importaba si era su madre se la iba a coger como su padre no lo hubiera echo nunca.

Maddie mientras tanto sabia lo que Jack estaba haciendo, pero también sabia que a él no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar con más sexo por esa noche, así que trato de no prestar atención a lo que el hiciese. Pero luego sintió cuando Jack paso su mano por la raja de su culo, esa mano grande y gorda que le acariciaba como si fuera de amasador de pan y sin darse querer ya lentamente comenzaba a excitarse.

Danny se dio cuenta del estremecimiento que sentio su madre cuando paso su mano (la de su papa) por su hermoso culito, esa era la reacción que buscaba ver, ahora trataría de que ella reaccionara y lo viera. Para eso se le ocurrió una divertida idea que tal vez ella no se esperaría: comenzó a acercarse a ella por detrás pegando su cuerpo en especial su parte baja.

Su idea dio resultado porque Maddie abrió los ojos de pronto cuando sintió algo largo, grueso, duro, palpitante y caliente que se deslizaba por su raja.

"Eso no puede ser Jack" pensaba. "O si?"

Jack? El chico Danny escuchó la voz de su mama, aunque se oia dudosa, sabia que al fin había reaccionado a su "caricia", ago que llamaban "hotdoging" y que el había visto en una pagina porno que le recomendó su amigo Tucker.

Si, soy yo amor, quien mas podría ser? Danny? Dijo sin querer el chico fantasma, "Mierda!" exclamo mentalmente pensando que ya había arruinado el momento.

Por otro parte a Maddie casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando escuchó a su marido decir el nombre de su hijo hasta comenzaba a asustarse.

Danny busco una forma de desviar la atención de Maddie y para eso lo que hizo fue moverse de un lado a otro de tal forma que frotaba su miembro entre las nalgas carnosas de la señora fenton y para aumentar más el gusto uso su mano para apretar las caderas de ella haciendo que el contacto de piel fuera más notorio.

La pelocastaña podía sentir el enorme mástil de su esposo frotándose contra ella, eso le provocaba gozo. Le sorprendió que a Jack se le hubiera ocurrido tal idea, casi siempre ella era la que tenia la iniciativa en estos jueguitos y también le sorprendia que el haya recuperado las fuerzas.

Jack, pero cómo? Le pregunto a su esposo mirando de reojo y viéndolo sonreir. Acaso te tomaste las pastillas?

Ee… si, si. Respondia Danny en el cuerpo de Jack mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las fricciones haciendo que Maddie gimiera.

"qué más da! Disfrutalo" se decía mentalmente la mujer cerrando los ojos para concentrarse más en el tacto sintiendo cada uno de los centímetros y cada vena hinchada de ese enorme falo que la hacia gozar en sus mejores momentos de juventud y que parecía resucitar sólo para ella y lentamente ella se olvidara de hacer preguntas y de sus preocupaciones, ahora estaba entregada totalmente a la verga de su querido esposo, su único hombre en la vida.

Danny también estaba a gusto pero a su manera. El desde hace mucho tiempo había tenido las ganas de tocar a una mujer, pero las únicas veces que pudo hacerlo fueron con abrazos y besos. Esta vez por fin podía acariciar las carnes de una mujer, una mujer madura que era su hermosa mamá aunque para eso tuviera que utilizar el cuerpo de su padre, pero no importaba, ahora podía sentir todo lo que su padre sentía cuando estaba a solas con ella.

"Por que no se me ocurrió esto antes?" pensaba el chico mientras pasaba una y otra vez la enorme polla de su padre por las nalgas de su madre, que apenas podía caber entre ellas por el tamaño pero el poco contacto con aquella avertura y sentir como la cabezota gorda de ese miembro chocando la parte de arriba de esas nalgas era suficiente para hacerlo delirar.

Llevo su mano derecha la paso por debajo de su cuello para agarrar su pecho. Lo apretó fuerte por encima de la pijama haciendo gemir a Maddie y se dio cuenta que su pezón estaba durísimo y luego fue a desabotonar su pijama solo dos botones dejando totalmente libres ambos pechos. Por instinto o algo que el no sabia llevo su boca hacia al otro pecho de la mujer, sentía claramente la dureza y su olor y sabor que le era tan conocido pues porque se había alimentado de ellos alguna vez.

El chico primero apretó esa teta materna con su labios y luego con dientes delicadamente claro y ya sin más se lo metió todo a la boca comenzando a succionar y succionar. Cada chupada y lamida hacia delirar a Maddie, por algún motivo esas chupadas eran tan diferentes a las que hacia Jack anteriormente pero sentía que ya había vivido una experiencia asi antes pero no podía recordar cuando ni donde porque estaba entrando en un trance que antecedía al orgasmo.

Sí, cariño, sigue chupando, chupa la teta de mami. decía fuera de sí acariciando la cabeza de su esposo. Algo que hizo excitar más a Danny y lo obligaba a chupar con más fuerza.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Este trabajo bucal y la frotación del miembro viril con el culo provocó que Maddie tuviera un orgasmo, el primer primer orgasmo provocado por otra persona que fuera ella misma, respiraba fuertemente y estaba como en un trance que le daba una cierta paz. Danny por mientras había presenciado todo esa sensación en el cuerpo de su madre, por la forma en que se estremeció y gritó y por la cantidad de humedad que salía de sus piernas y le mojaban las piernas de su padre supo que la había satisfecho completamente.

Pero ahora se preguntaba si mejor lo dejaba tal como estaba y se iba a dormir y ya, pero por otro lado ya que estaba así por que no seguir con lo demás. "pero es mi propia madre, no se si estará bien hacerlo". Se preguntaba y estaba tan concentrado que no fijo cuando unos labios chocaron con los suyos, esos labios eran de su madre que le estaba dando un beso salvaje y apasionado como una forma de agradecimiento a su "marido" por haberle dado semejante placer.

Danny quería separarse y salir de ese cuerpo pero esos labios y el lengua entrando en su boca y jugando con la suya le provocaba un placer ipnotizante. Jamás en su vida imagino que su madre besara tan rico, había percibido sus labios en otras ocasiones pero esos eran sólo besitos en la mejilla y en la frente como cualquier madre daba a su hijo.

Metemela amor, métemela.

Esa orden de su mama dicha con tanta lujuria fue suficiente para que optara por quedarse. Tenia que complacer a su querida mama "es lo que hacen lo hijos" se decía y entonces se separo de ella, pero solo por un rato para poder apuntar su enorme miembro agarrando con la mano libre (la otra aun seguía dándole masajes en la teta). Dirigió el pesado falo hacia el agujero que estaba más cerca, pero como Danny no tenía experiencia con el sexo (el aun era virgen y solo sabia cosas por las películas porno) ubico la cabeza en la entrada de su ano.

Maddie pego un respingo del susto el cual Danny lo noto, pensándolo bien supuso que su mamá no estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran por detrás, eso por el tamaño de la verga de su padre, eso la lastimaría y no quería que pasara, así que se decidió por hacerlo de la manera tradicional. Le levanto la pierna con la mano dejando libre la vista de su chorreante vagina, hizo lo que podía para poder insertarse en ella, lo que le era muy difícil con semejante vergaza la cual se resbalaba debido a los jugos vaginales para uno y otro lado sin poder entrar.

Esos intentos le provocaban cosquillas a Maddie cada vez que la punta de la verga tocaba su clitoris, ella pensaba que su marido estaba todavía con sus jueguitos, ella reia pícaramente, Jack (Danny) también se reia pero nerviosamente temeroso de que ella se diera cuenta de su inexperiencia en punteria.

Dejame ayudarte con eso, amor. Le dijo coquetamente a su marido.

Entonces ella deslizo su mano buscando el miembro masculino, no le fue difícil encontrarlo por el tamaño, cuando lo encontró, paso sus delicados dedos por la cabeza de este arrancándole un gemido a Danny, viendo esto Maddie reia al ver la cara de placer de su esposo y luego sin avisar lo apretó con la misma fuerza con la que aprieta el gatillo de un arma, un arma que dispara ondas de placer hacia Danny, quien estaba con una cara de tonto que le causaba risa a su mama.

Hacia mucho tiempo que Maddie no se reia tanto en una sesión de sexo, pero ya era de terminar con los jueguitos. Quería tener la verga de su esposo perforándola hasta casi matarla como solía hacerlo en sus mejoras días (algo que la haría sentirse más joven). Entonces tomo el miembro y puso en la entrada de su cueva maternal sujetándola con fuerza para que se le escapara. Esto le facilito la tarea al chico Phantom, ahora sólo debía mover la cadera de su padre hacia adelante.

Lo primero que Danny sintió al meter su pene (es decir el de su padre) dentro de la vagina fue el apretón de esos labios vaginales sobre la cabezota de la verga, como si estos fueran una barrera que se negaran a admitir al intruso dentro de ese refugio maternal, pero eso sólo le sirvió para darle animos a seguir, empujo más logrando meterle dentro toda la enorme punta provocándole el ya conocido dolor seguido del placer que había visto en su señora madre.

Mmmmmmmm. Gemia su mama sintiendo toda la cabeza dentro de ella.

Esto hizo que ella produjera más jugos, una cantidad de jugos calientes que Danny podía sentirlo bañándole la verga y metiéndose por el pequeño orificio del miembro viril.

Que rico! Exclamo.

Sí, mi amor. Respondió dificultosamente MAddie a su esposo. "Siempre es rico hacerlo sin ese ridículo condon" pensaba ella.

Sabia que el condon era necesario para la planificación familiar, siempre decían eso en la reuniones de padres familia, hasta Jack apoyaba la idea, pero el llevaba muy lejos, el le había diseñado incluso con protección antifantasmas para darle mayor seguridad.

"Ja como si algún fantasma pervertido intentara posesionarse de Jack para violarme" pensaba con diversión, ella ahora no necesitaba protección ni pensar en fantasmas, ella lo que quería era otra piel entrando y saliendo de ella, dándole el placer y alegría.

Mientras tanto Danny aun no avanzaba en lugar de eso retrocedía un poquito y avanzaba otro poquito tratando de no sacar demasiado la punta de su verga, era todavía un principiante y no estaba seguro de continuar pero luego escucho los gemidos de su mama como implorándole que le metiera todo de una vez.

Entonces lo hizo, se lo metió una buena porción de verga de golpe (como unos diez centímetros) escuchando un ay saliendo de su madre. Algo que le hizo temer que le hubiera hecho daño.

Estas bien mama-Maddie? Pregunto.

Calma, cariño, no fue nada. Decía ella.

Maddie no sabia porque Jack actuaba tan temeroso esa noche como si no supiera como comenzar, pero escuchar que casi le decía mama le provoco una sensación de lujuria, y esto hizo que respondiera con su caderas moviéndolas en círculos para deleite de Danny que eso le sirvió de señal para continuar, pero esta vez avanzó lentamente disfrutando de la humedad de las paredes internas, ahora comprendía que sin esa humedad cada noche de sexo seria muy dolorosa para su querida madre.

Su recorrido terminó cuando la punta de la verga choco con la entrada del utero, otra vez Maddie tuvo un sobresalto cuando llego a esa parte. Mientras que Danny se sintió como en las nubes al sentir ese calor que salía de su antiguo hogar por nueves meses. Se tomo una pausa para disfrutar de esa sensación de tranquilidad y de amor maternal y retomar aire porque tenia miedo de correrse antes de tiempo, pues con solo abrirse paso por ese ducto vaginal ya le había provocado tanto placer que era imposible de aguantar incluso para el que era mitad fantasma.

Se quería quedar ahí por horas solo disfrutando de ese calorcito, pero los movimientos circulares de Maddie le hicieron saber que debía continuar con su "tarea". Comenzó a moverse con el clásico mete y saca, pero fue algo descordinado, incluso Maddie tuvo que guiarle con sus movimientos y gemidos, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de cómo era el ritmo (casi como bailar pegadito), estuvo de maravilla, ahora podía sentir algo delicioso esto de follar y tenia la sensación de que podía durar más tiempo, mientras que a Maddie le gustaba esto de enseñarle esos movimientos a su marido, era como si ella fuera la que estuviera dominando la situación, algo que la exitaba y le subia el ego, casi como sentirse poderosa y además joven.

MMMMMMMM… mmmmmmmm… mmmmmmmmm… se escuchaban los gemidos provenir de la boca de la señora fenton. Siiiiiiii… siiiiiiiiii… mas… mas…

Escuchar los pedidos de sexo de su madre fue lo que Danny necesita para moverse más rápido y salvajemente. Dejaron ambos de moverse en círculos y Maddie dejaba que su hombre se concentrara más en su metidas de verga, cosa que era fácil por la cantidad de flujos que llenaban su intimidad que podía nada de resistencia al paso de semejante mostruo, hasta se podía escuchar el sonido de los liquidos que sonaban como chapoteos y los golpes de las nalgas de Maddie sobre la parte baja de la barriga de Jack y sus muslos, todo acompañado de los gemidos y gritos de ambos amantes, esposa y esposo (madre e hijo).

MMM… MMM… Sigue Jack sigue siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Maddie tuvo entonces el tercer orgasmo de la noche, el segundo que era provocado por su esposo. Danny fue testigo cercano de esto pues sintió cada estremecimiento de placer proveniente del cuerpo de su mama y como las paredes de su vagina le aplastaron la pinga que incluso le hizo pensar que se la arrancaría y casi hace que se corriera. Por suerte tenia la fuerza fantasmal que le sirvió para aguantarse lo suficiente.

No sabia que pasaría si se hubiera venido dentro de ella asi que no se arriesgaría. Pero aun seguía calenturriento y quería aliviarse es calentura, pero también quería irse de ahí, así que se disponía a salirse de su madre.

Jack, querido, por qué no te corriste?

La voz casi suplicante de su mama le cambio de opinión, parecía que ella deseaba con ansia tener la verga de su marido dentro. Si eso era lo que quería pues se lo daría, pero sería cuidadoso.

Esta vez cambió de posición, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y luego abrió de piernas a su mamá sujetando sus piernas con las manos, estaba en la misma pose con que su padre comenzó esta noche y ahora se iba a follar a su madre de la misma forma.

Comenzó con la embestidas esta vez eran fuertes, pues quería acabar rápido para irse a dormir, por suerte al menos esta vez Maddie no sentía dolor si se la follaban a lo bestia porque estaba bien lubricada luego de esos orgasmos. A Maddie tampoco le parecía importar si su marido la taladraba como si se la violara, después de tanto placer recibido recompensaría a su esposo dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Hasta comenzaba a gustarle esto de ser utilizada como objeto sexual por su marido, si la usaba como fuente de placer era porque la veía hermosa y eso la excitaba.

Mmmmm… aaa… mmmmm…

Los gemidos de Maddie comenzaban a salir de sus labios lo que atrajo la atención de Danny quien tenia los ojos cerrados para concentrarse sólo en el placer que le proporcionaba ese vientre materno. Miró al rostro de su mamá, el casi angelical rostro de madre amorosa que le preparaba galletitas ahora parecía como el de una lujuriosa actriz porno con esa cara de placer y esos pechos rebotando sin cesar de arriba abajo.

Se le hizo agua a la boca al verlos, así que solto las piernas de Maddie y las llevó a sus pechos para apretarlos y volvió a repetir el juego de chupadas en las tetas, cosa que provocó más placer en Maddie, quien ya estaba al borde de otro orgasmo.

Danny también estaba por llegar a su primer orgasmo con otra persona, trato de controlarse para no terminar dentro de ella sólo le quedaba salir pero no contó con que su madre lo aprisionaría con sus piernas.

Mamaaddie, por favor me corro. Decía Danny casi ya al borde del colapso.

Hazlo Jack, correte… mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

Pero...

SÓLO HAZLO… Le gritó MAddie a su esposo. HAZLO JACK HAZLOOOOOOOOO…

Entonces Danny ya no pudo más y descargo todo lo que tenia dentro del utero que le dio la vida. Fue una corrida asombrosa, era como si se echaran litros de semen con cada disparo. Dándole placer no solo a el sino también a su mama quien tenia uno de los mejores orgasmos de esa noche. Sentir ese líquido caliente y espeso llenándole cada rincón de su intimidad fue lo más rico que ella había sentido, era como vivir de nuevo. Ahora comenzaba a hundirse en un momentáneo coma producido por la felicidad que le daba el haber sido satisfecha por uno de los dos hombres que más amaba en este mundo.

Danny por mientras se iba recuperando de ese primer orgasmo de su joven vida, abria los ojos y vio que estaba con la cabeza descansando sobre los pechos de su mama, sentía los pechos de ella subiendo y bajando varias para recuperar el aliento. Luego se dio cuenta que su abrazo de piernas se había suelto y ahora podía separarse de ella, aunque en el fondo no quería hacerlo, lo que quería era quedarse ahí toda la noche pero sabia que debía dejar ese cuarto de una vez.

Así que lentamente y cansadamente se levanto del calido cuerpo de su mamá, sacando con cuidado el pene de Jack de esa vagina deliciosa sintiendo tristesa por abandonar tan confortable "hogar". El miembro salió todo chorreando fluidos y completamente flácido, ya había cumplido su misión como arma de placer y vida.

Luego, aprovechando que su mamá estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la mente completamente en trance, Danny el fantasma abandonaba el cuerpo de su papá. Cuando lo hizo el cuerpo desposeído de Jack cayó inconsciente al lado de Maddie.

El chico fantasma rápidamente volvió a guardar su joven polla en su traje (esta también estaba flácida y tenía un poco de semen ectoplasmico saliendo de la puntita) y luego se volvió invisible cuando Maddie se recuperó del todo y ella se ponía de costadito para acariciar el rostro de su esposo.

Gracias cariño… estuviste maravilloso. Le dijo a su esposo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jack quien obviamente estaba dormido sólo respondió con ronquidos.

Descansa mi amor, te lo mereces. Le dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla y abrazandose a el.

Danny quien flotaba invisible sobre la cama de sus padres veía la escena orgullosamente y luego dijo: Mi trabajo aquí terminó.

Luego con la poca energía fantasmal que aun le sobraba luego de tanto esfuerzo sexual se volvió intangible para traspasar la puerta y dejar a sus padres a solas. Pero lo que no se percató es que había algo de esperma verde florescente que salía de la vagina de Maddie.

A la mañana siguiente el joven héroe despertaba a eso de las 9 de la mañana. La 'batalla' de anoche en la cama matrimonial lo había dejado bien agotado y hambriento, por ahora sólo pensaba en llenarse el estómago con lo que sea que encontrara en la cocina.

Antes de llegar donde quería llegar escuchaba una canción de lejos, al parecer "Like a virgin" de Madonna, y cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a su mamá vestida con ese traje azul de siempre y llevando un delantal blanco y preparando el desayuno. Pero esta vez ella se veía diferente que otras veces. Danny podía ver que estaba de buen humor incluso la escuchaba tarareando la cancioncita esa de Madona y hasta se daba el lujo de menear el trasero que había anoche sin nada encima al ritmo de la música.

Sin previo aviso, las hormonas de Danny empezaron a trabajar teniendo como fuente de inspiración la visión de aquel culito envuelto de spandex azul y con el moño del delantal moviéndose de izquierda a derecha y luego dando dos movimientos a la derecha y otras dos a la derecha.

Maddie sintió que había alguien observándola y miro de reojo hacia atrás.

Danny eres tú, lindo?

La voz de su mamá hizo que Danny saliera de ese alucinante trance en que estaba y rápidamente se sento en una silla y pegó su cuerpo a la mesa del comedor lo suficiente para que su madre no viera la terrible erección que tenía.

Hola mamá, hoy luces más radiante de lo normal. Dijo el chico nerviosamente a su mama.

Afortunadamente maddie no se dio cuenta del bulto en la entrepierna de su querido hijo y sólo presto atención a las últimas palabras que dijo. Oh gracias, amor. Le dijo con una sonrisa. Eso es porque dormí plácidamente como si estuviera en el cielo.

De veras? Se dijo el chico con una sonrisa muy divertida, obviamente el ya sabia la razón.

Maddie terminó de preparar el desayuno y se dirigió a la mesa con su hijo. Le paso un plato con dos huevos y una tajada de tocino que juntos formaba la clásica carita feliz.

Para mi chico especial. Le dijo a su hijo mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla.

Cuando Danny recibió ese beso sintió de nuevo que las hormonas comenzaban a enloquecer. Él sabía que ese beso era normal como cualquier otro beso maternal que siempre recibía pero esta vez para el era diferente, el ya había probado esos labios anoche cuando poseyó el cuerpo de su padre y volverlos a sentir con su humedad y el olor de su labial aunque sea solo en la mejilla lo hizo casi enloquecer de lujuria, incluso comenzaba a pensar en cogerse a su madre ahí mismo sobre la mesa del comedor mientras era observado por las caritas felices de huevo y tocino que ella había preparado con tanto amor.

Casi hizo realidad sus incestuosos pensamientos si no fuera por la repentina aparición de su padre que llegaba a la cocina.

(bostezo) que hay de comer? Pregunto el señor fenton.

En vez de recibir un hola, lo que recibió fue un ardiente beso de los labios de Maddie que casi le quita el aliento.

Hola, mi vida. Saludo por fin su esposa cuando se separaron sus bocas.

Ho-hola. Dijo jack luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa. A qué se debe esa muestra de cariño tan temprano?

Oh tontito es por lo de anoche. Le contesto MAddie dándole otro beso menos intenso esta vez. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos algo así y esta vez fueron dos veces seguidas.

Dos veces seguidas? Se pregunto Jack.

Si, ya no te acuerdas? Te comportaste como todo un semental.

La verdad es que Jack tenía lagunas mentales, no recordaba nada luego de haber entrado al baño para desacerse del preservativo usado, pero cuando escuchó a su mujer decirle la palabra "semental" eso le llenó el ego y sólo contestó. Ah claro! Gracias, te dije que no necesitaba la ayuda de ese doctor.

Danny observaba la escena y ver a su mamá en los brazos de otro hombre, aunque este sea su propio padre, hizo que su excitación se bajara y se pusiera melancolico.

Oh Danny, disculpa, dijo Maddie cuando se dio que su hijo los miraba, creo que nos dejamos llevar por la alegría jeje.

No no hay problema. Dijo mirando para otro lado y no viera su cara de tristeza.

Luego Maddie volvió hacia el horno para preparar esta vez el desayuno de su marido, mientras este se sentaba en el comedor al lado de su hijo.

Dos veces seguidas? Seguía preguntándose Jack, aunque luego se le dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Al parecer su ego le gano a la razón así que ya no hizo más preguntas.

Danny miraba a su padre con una mirada neutral y luego miraba a su mamá quien preparaba otro plato de huevos y tocino en forma de carita feliz y continuaba meneando la colita al ritmo de otra canción de Madonna (esta vez "Just like a prayer").

"Al menos es feliz" Pensaba el chico fenton.

Danny dejó el asunto de lado y continuo con su vida normal de superhéroe normal, guardándose lo ocurrido esa noche como un bonito y secreto recuerdo del que nadie se enteraría nunca para no afectar la felicidad de sus padres, en especial de su mamá.

Epílogo: Pero cuando los días pasaban a Danny siempre se le venía a la mente una pregunta: Cuando lo se folló a su mamá estando controlando el cuerpo de su padre se olvidó de colocarse el condón y para aumentar su preocupación se había corrido dentro de ella. ¿Eso no le traería consecuencias? Se preguntaba.

Sus dudas se aclararon después de varias semanas, cuando el, su hermana Jazz y su papa estaban un domingo celebrando el día del padre, cuando iban a comer un pastel, escucharon un grito desde el segundo piso.

Luego de eso, Maddie bajaba las escaleras dando acrobacias y aterrizando en los brazos de Jack al que besó apasionadamente.

Mamá, por favor hagan eso en otro lado. Dijo Jazz pensando otra cosa.

Disculpa, Jazz, no lo podía evitar es que tengo una noticia.

Toda la familia fenton puso atención a lo que iba a decir la madre.

Familia, desde ahora habrá el triple de amor en esta casa.

Los fenton no entendían lo que decía.

De qué hablas Maddie? Pregunto Jack el que menos entendía.

Cariño, estoy embarazada. Dijo Maddie mostrándole un test de embarazo casero.

Jack quedo sin habla por unos momentos pero luego grito de alegría y besó a su esposa.

Mientras tanto, Jazz solo sonreía con la noticia mirando la escena paternal.

Pero luego se preocupó cuando vio a su hermano que estaba con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta con el pastel a medio camino.

Danny? Danny? Le preguntaba a su hermano sacudiéndole el hombro a su hermano, quien cayo como un tronco al piso. Parece que fue demasiada emoción para ti.

(Fin de la historia)


End file.
